It's A Wonderful Life
by bananas-rule-2016
Summary: When Elsa goes on a trip to the Western Isles, it seems like nothing can possibly go wrong. However, when Arendelle gets caught up in sneaky plots, assassination attempts and the Duke of Weaseltown, will Arendelle's Royal Family escape unscathed? Will they escape at all? Join Elsa, Anna and the gang as they go on the adventure of a lifetime! (Rated T just to be safe)
1. The Perfect Beginning

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my very first story,** _not_** counting my one-shot series. If you're wondering when I'm going to write another, then your answer is: When I'm inspired to do so. Until then,you can have this story. I hope you enjoy this story, and feel free to review! And so, without further ado, here is the first chapter!**

* * *

It's A Wonderful Life!

It was a lovely day in Arendelle. The sun was shining, and everyone was going about their daily business. Well,everyone except Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle. She was getting ready to go on a trip to the Western Isles for a week, to do trade with them. Elsa had been up since 6AM in the morning, packing and making sure everything was in check before she left.

"Come back soon!" Anna said cheerfully, just before Elsa boarded the ship that would take her to her destination. Anna was very sad that Elsa was leaving, but she certainly didn't show it.

"I will!" Elsa replied, giving Anna one last hug. Then, she stepped onto the ship, and set off into the unknown. Sadly, Anna ambled away, Olaf toddling along beside her.

"It's alright Anna, I'm sure Elsa will be back soon!" Olaf assured Anna.

"You are very wise for a snowman!" Anna laughed. Who'd have thought that a snowman could cheer up a Princess?" They were left dwelling on that as they entered the castle. Anna went to her room and flopped on the bed. All she could think about was Elsa, and if she could even _make _it to the Western Isles. After all, we all know what happened to their parents, don't we?

Meanwhile, on board the HMS Crocus, Elsa was having a dreadful time. She had nearly been sick 3 times so far, and she'd only been on the ship for 20 minutes! In an attempt to distract herself, she went down to her specially prepared room and wrote a letter to Anna. After several mistakes due to the ship moving about, she finally compiled the perfect letter-

* * *

_8th January,1841._

_Dear Anna,_

_I'm having a horrible time on the boat. I keep on thinking I'm going to be sick, and the sailors aren't exactly treating me like a queen! I hope you're managing fine back in Arendelle. I assume Olaf and Kristoff are taking good care of you and keeping you company. However, don't get too excited- I don't want to come back to a burnt down kingdom!_

_When I'm at the Western Isles, I'll be able to look around and go in the shops- I hear they make lovely chocolate there! If you behave yourself while I'm gone, I might get you some! They also have brilliant dresses, so if you give me your measurements, I can get you a dress too! You never know, I might even find something for Olaf or Kristoff!_

_When I arrive back in Arendelle, for every room in the castle that hasn't got something damaged in it, I owe you one snowman. So, that's another reason to be good and not break things! I look forward to coming back home, and seeing my favourite (and quite possibly my only) sister again._

_Lots of love,_

_Elsa XxX_

* * *

Elsa smiled, looking at her message. She would post it when she got to the Western Isles. But then, a loud banging on the door disrupted her thoughts. It was the captain.

"Oy! Get here, intruder!" he snarled. Elsa frowned. Nobody had ever spoken to her like that, and there was a reason why. She had ice powers, and could freeze anything with just a touch. Some people said she was a monster for this, but Elsa just ignored them. She had a much too busy life to deal with them. Elsa got up, and opened the door. To her horror, a sword came flying at her. She managed to duck in time, but she was scared for her life.

"What's going on?!" Elsa asked, visibly distraught. The captain scratched his head.

"Sorry lassie, I thought you were an intruder." the man, Jonas, said.

"Well Jonas, you need to be more careful! I could have been killed there!" Elsa exclaimed. The captain apologized again, then left after the first mate called him on deck.

Elsa didn't know why, but she thought that the whole 'I thought you were an intruder' business was very suspicious. Curiously, she followed Jonas on deck. She hid behind a barrel, and listened. But what she heard scared her out of her wits...

"What are those ships doing there on the horizon?" the first mate asked.

"What ships? You mean those, with the red and white stripes along with lots of stars on a blue background?" Jonas said, confused.

"Yes, those. Pass me the telescope, I want a look." the first mate, Harrison, replied. He was handed the telescope.

"Oh no. This is bad, really bad. In fact, it's even worse than that. Jonas, get the cannons ready. We need to alert the Queen. This is an emergency!

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jonas questioned frantically.

"You know those ships?" Jonas nodded. "They are from the USA, the big country in the East, that sells lots of exotic food. We don't know why they're there, but it doesn't look good..." Harrison said glumly. Everybody gasped in shock."And, even worse, it looks like they might be heading for the kingdom of Arendelle!" Elsa stepped out behind from the barrel.

"My queen!" Harrison yelled frantically. "We might be under-"

"I know." Elsa responded. I heard everything. We need to prepare, as these ships might not be here to wave hello."

"Right away, Ma'am!" everyone on board said simultaneously as they rushed to work. Elsa began to worry. _Are they going to attack the ship?_ she thought. _And what about Arendelle? Anna's there..._ Elsa remained troubled as the ship drew closer and closer...

* * *

**And... cliffhanger! What will happen to the HMS Crocus? What will become of Arendelle? When will I stop asking questions that even I don't know the answer to? We'll find out in the next chapter! As always, read and review, and I'll see you next time!**

**"Sometimes I'm weird, other times I'm really weird." **

**bananas-rule-2015 :)**


	2. Or not

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry I have been away for ages, I just could NOT think of a way to continue this story. I've edited this chapter countless times, before I was completely happy with it. As always, please review- but no flames (I'm very sensitive!) Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

It's A Wonderful Life!

The entire crew watched worriedly as 5 great big ships approached. As they drew nearer, one of the people on board suddenly pointed and shouted, "Your Majesty, isn't that the Duke of Weselton?" Elsa turned to look, and gasped in shock as snowflakes began to fall around her.

"Yes, that is him. And he doesn't look too happy either..." Elsa admitted. "I think we're looking at a war here." When the largest ship, called the USS New York, docked right next door to the HMS Crocus, Elsa got into a fighting stance as she knew now that the USA meant war. A man called Isaac descended first, demanding to talk with the queen. Immediately, several guards rushed to Elsa's side, offering to protect their queen. However, she pushed them aside, informing them that she would go alone. Elsa wasn't sure why, but she thought this was a bad idea. She shrugged it off, saying to herself it was nothing. How wrong she was...

When Elsa arrived with Isaac in her room on the HMS Crocus, Isaac went in last and shut the door- locking it too. Elsa began to get suspicious, so opened talking. They discussed surrendering, trading, and even what their favourite flower was (Elsa thought this was a pointless question, just look at the name of the ship!) before Isaac produced two green glasses and a bottle of red wine. He poured Elsa a glass, but refused to have any when Elsa offered him some. He said it gave him a headache, and they didn't want that, did they? Elsa went for this, and began to drink. But then, disaster struck! She began to feel lightheaded, and before she knew it, she was unconscious on the floor. Isaac grinned, and reached into his bag. He pulled out some shackles made out of a new metal called aluminium. He had been told that the shackles Elsa had been locked in during the Great Freeze were iron, and very weak when exposed to the cold. This new metal was very strong, and extremely hard to break out of- even when frozen. The Queen's hands covered, Isaac dragged her body out and on to the ship, while Elsa's guards could only look on helplessly as the ship headed back towards the US...

Eventually, Elsa woke up. _My hands feel very heavy,_ she thought. _And why does my head hurt so much?_ Then she realised what must have happened. That wine must have been poisoned! Elsa looked down at her hands, and noticed that the shackles trapping her were made of a different metal. She noticed a note on her bed, and read it-

* * *

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle, (AKA Monster)_

_You find yourself in the ship dungeon. Don't try escaping, as there are 3 guards on patrol. Not that you'd be able to escape in the first place, as the shackles on your hands are made out of a new unbreakable metal called aluminium. When we arrive back in the USA, you will be put in a special dungeon where you will have your powers extracted by a special machine. Then, all that's left to do is kidnap Anna, kill you both, and take over Arendelle!_

_Yours, the Duke of Weselton._

_PS. I don't know why I told you my entire plan. I'm weird like that. Wait, what? I just admitted I'm weird? ARGH!_

_PPS. Did I mention that Prince Hans of the Southern Isles will be helping with procedures? Bah, I did it again..._

* * *

Elsa gasped. _They're planning to extract my powers? But they're a part of me! And then they're going to capture Anna so they can kill us both and take over the kingdom? I hate that little weasel already, but I hate him even more now! I need to find a way to stop him and save not only myself, but my sister AND my kingdom all at once... That's going to take a LOT of thinking..._

And so Elsa thought hard. But, no matter how much she thought, she couldn't think of a way to stop her captors. Her thinking was disrupted when a guard rudely burst into her cell, telling her that tea was ready. This suddenly gave Elsa an idea.

"But how am I supposed to eat with shackles on?" Elsa pouted.

"Under the orders of the Duke of Weselton, (Elsa scowled at the mention of his name) you are allowed your shackles off to eat. But under no circumstances are you to attempt any method of escape." the guard said, slightly annoyed. _Unlikely!_ Elsa thought, smirking.

And so Elsa's shackles were unlocked. As she entered the main dining room, she eyed all the possible exits and the guards blocking them. She picked the best exit, and planned her escape route. Directly behind her, was the entrance to the main deck. She would freeze the weak-looking guard's feet to the floor, then sneak past him and jump overboard, freezing the water as she went- dispelling the ice behind her with each step. Eventually, she would reach land (although it was a long way away!) Dinner was eaten, and the Duke of Weselton was just getting up to get Elsa's shackles when she struck. Her plan went exactly as planned, until she found she couldn't get over the high deck. And making an ice ladder would just waste time...

So, here Elsa was, standing at the edge of the deck. It was ten against one, therefore the odds were definitely not in Elsa's favour. However, she still began to fight. The first man charged at her with his sword. After a bit of ducking and swerving, with a fancy cartwheel in between, Elsa knocked the man out. Although she would usually be mortified if she hurt anyone, these were completely different circumstances. Another 4 attacked, circling her. One shot with his bow and arrow, and Elsa noticed a resemblance between this fight and the fight she had between the Duke of Weselton's thugs at her ice palace. Coincidentally though, they weren't there (Elsa assumed they'd been sacked.) Elsa created an ice wall to block the arrow, just as someone aimed at the back of her head. Quickly though, Elsa formed an archway around her. She kept on extending the archway, blocking shots every now and again when her opponents fired into the archway. When she reached the deck, she had time to create an ice ladder and escape. But, before she jumped in, she created an ice bubble. Then, she plopped into the water before swimming away...

She felt like she was a hamster, running inside a ball. However, she controlled her wheel and managed to make it go the right way. Elsa sighed. It had been half an hour since she abandoned ship, and she was (by her calculations) still 350 miles off. H_ow on earth did we get that far in such a short space of time, especially on a ship? It must be modern technology._ Elsa yawned before setting off again in her little ice bubble. She certainly had a long way to go...

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! It's a bit longer than the last one, hopefully it's good enough! Again, I apologize for not updating sooner, I just had really bad writer's block. Also, I might start looking for a beta! MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot, I'm looking at you! (Well, I'm beta-ing your story so maybe you could beta mine?) Anyway, as always, please review and I'll see you next time!**

**"Sometimes I'm weird, other times I'm really weird."**

**bananas-rule-2015 :)**


	3. Author's Note- PLEASE READ!

Sorry guys, but I've decided to put this and my one-shot series on hiatus. I just can't seem to write ANYTHING, so apologies! I have a possible idea for another story, so perhaps I will continue writing :)

Thanks, bananas-rule-2015 :)


End file.
